


Ты тусуешься на рейвах

by Exomamamon



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Out of Character, Romance, Slice of Life, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:27:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27369514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Exomamamon/pseuds/Exomamamon
Summary: Сокмин разъезжает на мотоцикле, носит только чёрное, слушает рок и улыбается прохожим. Джошуа всегда говорит с сарказмом и насмешкой в мягком голосе, носит только удобные кофты или широкие худи и слушает техно. Они абсолютно разные, но тем не менее встречаются уже 3 года. Но никто из их друзей так и не понял, как это произошло.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua & Lee Seokmin | DK, Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK
Kudos: 13





	Ты тусуешься на рейвах

Никто из их друзей не понимал, как такое вообще возможно. Сокмин разъезжает на мотоцикле, носит только чёрное, слушает рок и улыбается прохожим. Джошуа всегда говорит с сарказмом и насмешкой в мягком голосе, носит только удобные кофты или широкие худи и слушает техно. Они абсолютно разные, но тем не менее встречаются уже 3 года. Но никто из их друзей так и не понял, как это произошло.

_«3 года назад»_

Уже давно за полночь, фонари горят, а на дороге почти нет машин. Джошуа идёт по улице, наслаждаясь ночным воздухом. Настроение такое себе, хочется либо убиться, либо напиться, но парень решает выбрать вариант без последствий. Поэтому он уже час гуляет по улице, думая о том, в какой момент его жизнь стала такой одинокой.

Вот уже год как Джошуа постоянно ходит на всякие рейвы, где куча людей и всяких сомнительных личностей уходят в отрыв под оглушительную электронную музыку. Хон, если честно, даже не помнит, как стал завсегдатаем таких тусовок, но его всё устраивает. Он даже успел подсесть на техно, что не удивительно, когда вокруг столько электронной музыки.

На рейвах круто, там взрывная атмосфер, раскрепощенные люди и алкоголь. Джошуа нравится отрываться, но он бы точно не стал искать себе кого-то в таком месте, как делают некоторые. Одноразовые связи он практикует редко, а серьёзных отношений на таком мероприятии точно не найдёшь. Но ему, если честно, очень хотелось бы.

Хоть Джошуа и не помнит, когда впервые пошёл на рейв, он точно может сказать почему. Хон, как бы грустно это не звучало, ужасно одинок. Друзей у него не сказать чтобы много, но ему всегда хватало. До недавних пор. В последнее время он стал замечать, что ему всё больше хочется общаться с кем-то, проводить вместе время. Потом он стал подмечать странное желание обнимать кого-то, смотреть вместе фильмы и целоваться, пока губы не начнут неметь.

В тот момент Джошуа понял, что ему хочется отношений. Последний раз он встречался с девушкой года два назад и с тех пор серьёзных отношений у него не было. И именно поэтому он начал ходить на рейвы. Да, там не найти свою вторую половинку, зато можно танцевать под техно, пить текилу и целовать незнакомых людей.

И вот, Джошуа идёт по дороге, пытаясь переосмыслить последний год своей жизни. Одиночество никуда не пропало, даже усилилось, настроение почти всегда пробивает дно, а друзья читают нотации. Что-то точно нужно менять, но как пока непонятно. Не ходить же ему на свидания в слепую?

Из раздумий парня вырывает оглушительный рёв, по всей видимости мотоцикла. Хон поворачивается на звук, замечая чёрный байк, тормозящий у тротуара. Мотоциклист снимает шлем, поправляя орехового цвета волосы. Джошуа, если честно, залипает. Юноша смотрит на Хона, слегка усмехаясь.

— Не страшно такому красивому парню бродить ночью в одиночестве? — голос у незнакомца мягкий, окутывающий со всех сторон. Хоть всю жизнь слушай.

— О боже, ты что, пытаешься подкатить ко мне? Плохая попытка, сладкий, — Джошуа прикладывает ладонь ко лбу, театрально вздыхая. А парень-то симпатичный.

— Ужасно, ты раскусил меня. Но вообще, как бы это не звучало, я решил подвезти тебя? Я ещё час назад проезжал мимо тебя на другой улице и, когда заметил снова, подумал, что тебя стоит отвести домой, — парень мило улыбается и неловко чешет затылок. Ну надо же, какой джентльмен. Ещё один плюсик.

— Ты серьёзно что ли? Это немного крипово. А вдруг ты меня похитишь и продашь на органы, чтобы купить запчасти? — Джошуа складывает руки на груди, скептично осматривая парня напротив. Кожаная куртка и футболка с широким вырезом, открывающим ключицы, зауженные джинсы и огромные ботинки. И всё это чёрное. Хон краем глаза цепляется за прокол в брови и ему становится дурно. В хорошем смысле, но всё же.

— Ты буквально разгуливаешься по ночной улице, где нет ни одного человека. Если бы я хотел похитить или убить тебя, давно бы это сделал. К тому же, вряд ли твои органы можно продать. Твоя печень, как мне кажется, точно пока не пригодна, — парень пожимает плечами, осматривая Джошуа так, будто действительно видит, что у него там с организмом творится. Хон расправляет плечи и всё также скептически смотрит в ответ.

— Тебе-то откуда знать, герой с ночной дороги, — парень фыркает, убирая чёлку с глаз.

— Я видел тебя на одном рейве около недели назад. Если ты так каждый раз бухаешь, то твоя печень явно не подойдёт для продажи.

— Всё ясно, ты сталкер. Я так и знал. Я думал, такие как ты не тусуются на рейвах. Или ты фанат техно? — Джошуа неопределённо ведёт плечами, кутаясь в худи. Всё-таки нужно было одеться теплее.

— Электронная музыка точно не для меня. Я забирал лучшего друга оттуда.

— Что тебе тогда нравится?

— Мне? Рок, парки и ты, — мотоциклист снова улыбается, широко так и солнечно очень. Джошуа опять залипает.

— Господи, что мне сделать, чтобы ты закончил с этими дешёвыми подкатами? — Хон показательно закатывает глаза, даже не думая о том, что парень напротив видит румянец на его щеках.

— Если они такой отстой, то почему ты покраснел? Окей, давай я просто подвезу тебя, потому что мне кажется, что твой дом не близко, а у тебя уже губы синеют. Идёт? — Парень достаёт ещё один шлем, протягивая его Хону. Джошуа смотрит на него неуверенно, всё ещё сомневаясь.

— Обещаешь, что со мной ничего не случится, я приеду целым и не слечу с твоего драндулета? — Шуа, смотрит парню в глаза, стараясь найти там хоть какой-нибудь ответ. По непонятным причинам, этот улыбающийся мотоциклист вызывал у него доверие.

— Если с тобой что-то случится, я буду таскать тебе цветы и апельсины в больницу, — парень пытается отшутиться, но осекается, видя серьёзный взгляд Хона, — Я обещаю, всё будет хорошо.

Джошуа быстро выхватывает шлем из рук незнакомца, прижимая его к груди. Мотоциклист на это усмехается, подзывая юношу ближе. Хон подозрительно щурится, не понимая, что от него просят.

— Да боже, просто подойди, чтобы я надел на тебя шлем, — мотоциклист закатывает глаза, вытягивая обе руки в сторону Хона.

— Сам справлюсь, — Джошуа корчит рожицу, медленно подходя к байку и аккуратно садясь на место за мотоциклистом. Тот в свою очередь слезает, посмеиваясь с того, как засуетился Хон.

— Ты думал, что без меня он упадёт? Я же не совсем дибил, поставил на подножку, — парень скрещивает руки на груди, глядя в глаза раздраженному Джошуа.

— А кто тебя знает блять, — Хон трясёт головой, смахивая волосы с глаз.

— У, сквернословишь значит, — мотоциклист подходит ближе, забирая шлем из рук Джошуа, пока тот пытался понять, как его надеть.

— Эй, я бы справился! Дай сюда!

— Я сделаю это быстрее. Просто сиди и не рыпайся… — незнакомец хочет назвать парня по имени, но осекается, понимая, что они так друг другу и не представились.

— Джошуа Хон. Теперь ты знаешь, что писать на моем надгробии. Тебя то как зовут, крутой парень? — Джошуа сидит немного напряжённо, боясь упасть. Байкер убирает чёлку с глаз Хона, аккуратно надевая на него шлем. Шуа завороженно смотрит на его сосредоточенное лицо, отмечая, какой же парень всё-таки красивый.

— Меня зовут Ли Сокмин. Теперь ты знаешь, чьё имя будет рядом с твоим, в заявлении в ЗАГС, — «крутой парень» захлапывает забрало, когда Джошуа хмурится, открывая рот, чтобы ответить. Вместо этого парень называет свой адрес, после бурча что-то себе под нос. Ли неуверен, но кажется он слышал «придурок».

Сокмин садится на своё место, надевает свой шлем и чуть наклоняется вперёд, устраивая руки на руле.

— Советую тебе обхватить меня за талию, да покрепче, если не хочешь, чтобы я правда таскал тебе апельсины и цветы, — Ли опускает забрало и заводит мотоцикл.

Джошуа вздрагивает, резко прислоняясь грудью к спине мотоциклиста и обхватывая его поперёк живота. От куртки Ли пахнет кожей и пылью в перемешку с какой-то туалетной водой.

Мотоцикл разгоняется, набирая скорость. Мотор ревёт, ночные огни размываются в бесконечные линии. Хон покрепче обхватывает парня, стараясь успокоиться. Сокмин тёплый, а ещё ведёт аккуратно и ровно, чуть посмеиваясь, когда хватка Джошуа усиливает (Он чувствует это по лёгкой вибрации, проходящей по спине и животу Ли).

Хон медленно дышит, но ему всё равно до чёртиков страшно, даже несмотря на то, что Сокмин, почему-то, вызывает доверие. Возможно, всё дело в его широкой распологающей улыбке или мягком голосе. В любом случае, Шуа думает, что даже окажись тот маньяком, он бы не пожалел о том, что согласился поехать с ним.

За раздумиями Хон не замечает, как они подъехали к его дому. Парень вздрагивает, когда мотоцикл плавно тормозит и мотор стихает. Сокмин выпрямляется, поднимая забрало и оборачивается к Джошуа.

— Можешь меня отпустить, малыш, — Ли снова посмеивается, мягко касаясь сцеленных на его животе рук Хона. Тот цокает, медленно отцепляясь.

— Я не свалился с твоего чудовища, только потому что крепко держался. Водишь просто ужасно, — Джошуа снимает шлем, отдавая его Ли и слезает с мотоцикла. Парень останавливается напротив Ли, засунув руки в карманы худи, и трясёт головой, поправляя волосы.

— Ну да, конечно. И что, даже номер в благодарность не оставишь? — Ли тоже снимает свой шлем, закрепляя оба где-то сзади. Он поправляет волосы, убирая чёлку с глаз и Хон только сейчас замечает, что тот в перчатках.

— Номерок не оставлю, даже не думай. Но если тебе нужна благодарность… — Джошуа подходит ближе, наклоняясь к парню, — Как насчёт поцелуя? — Хон останавливается в паре миллиметров от лица Ли и задевает его губы своими, пока говорит.

— Так даже лучше, — Сокмин подаётся вперёд, мягко касаясь губ напротив, поочерёдно оттягивая и слегка покусывая. Джошуа приоткрывает рот, давая парню больше доступа. Ли проникает языком, изучает каждый миллиметр. Хон опирается руками на бедра парня, всё так же наклоняясь к нему. Поцелуй становится приятнее с каждой секундой, воздух стремительно кончается. Сокмин чуть приподнимается и зарывается руками в волосы Хона. Джошуа целует самозабвенно, иногда тихо постанывая в поцелуй, но не перенимает инициативу, позволяя Ли вести. Целоваться с Сокмином гораздо приятнее, чем с людьми на рейвах и Джошуа ставит ему ещё одни плюсик в своём личном зачёте.

Хон отстраняется, наблюдая за тонкой ниточкой слюны между их губами. Оба тяжело дышат, взгляд затуманен и хочется ещё. Но это, пожалуй, Джошуа отложит на следующий раз. Парень выпрямляется, поправляя растрепанные волосы. Сокмин напротив такой же взъерошенный, с покрасневшими щеками и блестящими губами. Хон, если честно, хотел бы смотреть на него всю жизнь.

— Ну, как тебе моя благодарность, сладкий? — дыхание уже выровнялось, губы приятно саднит.

— Хотелось бы побольше, но думаю, это в следующий раз, — Сокмин улыбается, поправляя волосы. Господи, ну какое же он чудо.

— Ну да, секс на первом свидание — это моветон, — Хон пожимает плечами, кутаясь в худи. Жар от поцелуя спал и стало ещё холоднее.

— Да-к это было свидание? Быстро же мы продвинулись от торговца органами и жертвы до пары, — Ли отстегивает один из шлемов и, всё так же посмеиваясь, смотрит на Хона.

— А чего медлить, сладкий? Ты учти, такие как я, на дороге не валяются.

— Конечно. Вы грациозно по ней идёте посреди ночи и ищите приключений на красивую задницу. Ну так, если мы теперь пара, может всё же дашь номерок? — Сокмин смотрит жалобными глазками, вертя шлем в руках.

— Во-первых, мы ещё не пара. Ты на испытательном сроке, Сокмини. Во-вторых, отвезешь меня завтра в универ и, так уж и быть, дам тебе телефончик, — Джошуа снова наклоняется, тыкая парня в нос.

— Окей, ждит в 8, Джошуа Хон, — Ли шуточно кланяется, улыбаясь парню. Тот не сдерживается и быстро целует его в родинку на щеке.

— Спасибо, что подвез, Сокмин, — Шуа разворачивается и быстро бежит в сторону дома. Ли наблюдает за его худенькой фигуркой в огромной голубой худи и мягко улыбается, надевая шлем и уезжая домой.

Сокмин приезжает на следующее утро, чтобы отвезти Хона в университет, потом после пар, чтобы сводить его на свидание, а после увести домой. И так каждый день вот уже три года. И пусть Джошуа постоянно язвит, носит только огромные худи или удобные кофты и слушает техно, а Сокмин ходит в чёрном, разъезжает на мотоцикле, слушает рок и улыбается прохожим, но им хорошо вместе. Они любят друг друга, проводя почти всё время вместе и удивляя всех друзей.

_«— Так, как вы познакомились? — лучший друг Джошуа, Джонхан, обращается к Сокмину с опаской, явно побаиваясь парня._

_— Ой, Хани, там даже слушать нечего. Он подобрал меня на дороге посреди ночи и предложил подвезти до дома, — начал Джошуа опуская голову на плечо Ли._

_— А потом он поцеловал меня в благодарность и согласился дать номер, только если я приеду с утра и отвезу его в универ, — продолжает Сокмин, мягко перибирая волосы парня._

_Джонхан смотрит удивлённо, хлопая глазами. Он, если честно, ни черта не понимает, но подробностей он, видимо, не дождётся.»_

« _— Ну, чувак, ты нас, если честно, удивил. Мы думали, ты раньше с той официанткой замутишь, а тут вот что, — Мингю, друг Сокмина, осматривает Хона с ног до головы, изучая. Остальные друзья Ли кивают, наперебой говоря про ту девушку._

_— Я, конечно, не блондинка с бюстом, но привыкайте, сладкие. Ближайшую жизнь любая девка в радиусе метра от Сокмина будет иметь дело со мной, — Джошуа говорит раздраженно, закатывая глаза. Ли посмеивается в кулак, переводя взгляд на хмыкающих друзей._

_— А как познакомились-то? — спрашивает Сынгван, ещё один друг Сокмина. Вот этот парень, кстати, Хону очень даже нравится. С виду милый, булка прям, а как заговорит, так покруче Хона язвит._

_— Сокмин меня похитил и заставил встречаться силой. Господи, что за лица, шуток не понимаете? На улице познакомились, в 3 часа ночи. Он меня до дома подвез, получил шикарный поцелуй в награду и вот уже 4 дня как счастлив в отношениях, — Джошуа обнимает парня, смеясь куда-то ему в плечо. Сокмин похлопывает его по макушке, пока его друзья смотрят на Хона, как на чокнутого.»_

И плевать, что Джошуа раздражает всех друзей Сокмина своими странными фразочками, а Ли пугает лучшего друга Хона своим мотоциклом. Главное, что они любят друг друга и готовы идти на уступки. Именно поэтому Сокмин ходит на рейвы с Джошуа, хоть и не слушает электронщину, а Хон откладывает деньги, чтобы подарить Ли новый мотоцикл, несмотря на то, что всё ещё боится ездить с ним, даже спустя 3 года.


End file.
